


it was enchanting to see you

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: After Neil's play, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: A small snippet of what happened after Neil's play in my head





	it was enchanting to see you

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this longer, I really did, but I felt like simplicity is best in this case

Neil had been holding his breath all night, just waiting for his father to walk into the auditorium and take Neil away during Intermission, or worse, during the middle of one of his scenes. But he didn't Neil had finished the play, a smile on his face, no Father in sight.He saw the crowd, he saw Mr. Keating, with a proud beam aimed towards Neil. He saw Charlie, excuse him- Nwanda, with his playful smirk. He saw the rest of the boys whooping and hollering like there was no tomorrow, just for him. But most of all, he saw Todd, beautiful, sweet, quiet Todd. And he was clapping wildly and grinning widely, and wow, Todd never smiled like that. Neil was happy that he got to put a smile like that on Todd's face.

 

As the curtain fell Neil was smiling even wider than before. Neil rushed into the audience as soon as he could. He was looking around for Keating and the rest of the boys when he felt a tug on his arm. He turned to see Todd, still wearing that beautiful smile, just for him. "Neil, you were amazing!" Todd exclaims pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you." Neil heard whispered into his ear, carefully so that no one else could hear. Neil pulled Todd into the nearest empty room and kissed him.

 


End file.
